The Neutral
by kroutonrex
Summary: She wanted nothing to do with it. The War. Her own kind. None of it. She was running, but they found her. She was just a whisper, and yet she was the loudest scream. HUMANATED AU. RATING SUBJECT TO CHANGE. OC'S.
1. Saved?

Hello! This is my fanfic, The Neutral. It's an entirely new AU where the Cybetronians are like another race of human, it kinda confuzzling but if you have any questions, feel free to message me! This chapter is very old so its kinda weird but I hope you enjoy it! You can also find this story, and any artwork for it on my deviantart page which is shown on my profile.

I do not own Transformers, just my OC's and most of the character designs.

* * *

Despair.

That's the only way to describe it.

Everywhere you look is in ruins and the people are in poverty.

Some learn to live with it, others aren't so lucky.

Hm, people... People didn't deserve this. People are now becoming an endangered species, a dying race...

And it's all our fault...

What are we exactly?

We call ourselves Cybetronians. We _look_ like humans, _feel_ like humans, but we're _not._

Our bones are made of metal and gears, and our hearts are nothing but light that we wear as jewelry... We can _bond _with machines, as if we _are _the machine. Sometimes, we can even _transform._ But nowadays... It seems transforming is only useful as a weapon... We're all just weapons...

Weapons only capable of war...

That's what's destroying the human race, what's destroying the Earth.

_Our _war.

xxXXxx

People muttered curiously in several different languages as a strange hidden figure walked through the market of a large refugee camp.

"_Why is she covered up?"_

"_She can't be a thief, can she?"_

"_What's with the hoodie? It's the middle of summer!"_

The mysterious woman, nearly hidden from view with a jacket, sunglasses and a bandana ignored the voices as she continued to walk along.

_'Just another day in paradise...' _she thought coldly.

The many stands selling fruit and vegetables made her stomach rumble, reminding her of how long she's gone without eating. Unfortunately her pocket was about as empty as her stomach.

"'Scuse me, Miss!" a voice shouted out towards her.

The mysterious woman turned around and saw an old lady standing next to a wooden crate.

"Would you mind helping me?"

"Uh, sure," the strange woman said. She threw the crate over her shoulder and began to follow the elderly woman.

"Oh, thank you so much, dear."

"No problem."

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" the old woman said cheerfully.

"Yeah, sure." _'It's amazing that they can all be so cheerful at a time like this,' _the mysterious woman thought.

"So, how long have you been hiding?"

She froze, heart beating fast, eyes becoming wide under her glasses as images raced through her mind. _'How long have you been hiding here, huh?'_ echoed menacingly in the back of her mind.

"What?" she stammered.

"I said, how long have you been hiding? You know, from _them_?" the old lady repeated. "And I thought I was the old one," she chuckled. The hidden woman relaxed. _'Stop it, it's impossible for him to be here. He's long gone... They're all long gone...'_

"Uh, since I was 10."

"Wow, so your city must have been one of the firsts to be taken, wasn't it?" the old lady gasped.

The woman's hidden expression grew cold. "Something like that..."

"Oh, you poor girl. I'll tell you what, when we get to where I'm staying I'll make you a nice warm cup of tea and some lunch!"

"That'd be nice, thank-" She stopped. A small breeze blew past her ear, carrying a strange, yet familiar sound. The very little color she had in her face drained and she clenched her free fist tightly.

"Run." she whispered.

"Pardon me?" the old lady asked in confusion.

She dropped the box and pushed the old woman. "Run!" she screamed as a deafening, roaring sound sped past their ears. Along with the sound came a powerful wind, throwing nearly everything. Everything except the no longer hidden woman who's disguise flew off, revealing her strange features.

She looked up at the sky with angry violet eyes, her scarred lips grew tight as she clenched her jaws.

"Fuck," she whispered furiously, the strong wind from three fighter jets whipping her short, silver hair at her surprisingly young face

The jets quickly landed not far behind her. While everyone was running or being blown away, she turned to face the jets, not once losing her balance. People might've thought she was brave or stupid to stand out there alone in the swirling dust.

"Hey, girly! I'd run if I were you! Not that it'll save you!" someone shouted haughtily from the cockpit of a purple and black jet.

The silver-haired girl growled and clenched her fists. _'They're everywhere- EVERYWHERE! There's nowhere I can go anymore, I just know it. They've been to every single camp I've gone to and they'll just do the same thing over and over again...' _She smirked. _'Might as well end this hell now...'_

She stepped forward. "Make me!" she shouted.

"Oooo, bitch's got bark!" a high-pitched raspy voice laughed from the cockpit of a maroon jet, which happened to be opening. A tall man with flaming red hair hopped out of the jet and began _strutting_ towards her.

He leaned down, putting his face close to hers in a pompous manner. His red eyes bored into her violet ones in a silent challenge. The other two jets opened and two men stepped out. One was neat, with sleeked back light-brown hair, while the other was wild looking with crazy purple hair and piercings. It seemed purple and black was the crazy looking one's favorite color since he was nearly covered from head to toe with clothes in that color, none of them matching very well.

"Something tells me this ain't no average human, huh boys?" the red-haired one shouted proudly.

"Oh, yay! What should we do with her, Star?" the crazy looking one laughed. The neat one just gazed around thoughtfully at the camp. No one noticed as he walked away.

"Star? Nice name." the girl chuckled coldly. She hoped that they couldn't notice her shaking hands as fear raced through every vein in her body.

The one named Star's face turned bright red in either anger or embarrassment. He grabbed her roughly and twisted her arm behind her back, holding a gun up to her head. It took a lot of willpower to not scream in pain as her wrist felt like it was about to be torn off.

"Chatty little thing aren't ya? I don't really like your kind that much..." he whispered menacingly in her ear.

"I think the feeling's mutual, Starscream!"

Starscream looked up as something, or _someone_, dived towards them.

"Incoming!" the person, a tall, tan man with black hair and yellow bangs, laughed as he his outstretched fist landed perfectly on Starscream's face. The silver-haired girl fell backwards.

"Well look who came to the party!" Starscream's crazy purple friend shouted, appearing out of thin air next to him. He pointed his gun towards the girl to keep her from moving and grabbed the collar of the new man's yellow t-shirt. "A couple of faggots!"

"Says the threesome!"

The girl turned around and yelped when she saw a man who looked very similar to the one who punched Starscream, except with messy black and red hair.

"Why hello there!" he laughed. He grinned cheekily as he pulled out a gun and shot near the crazy purple ones foot. The wild looking man yelped and jumped backwards, dropping the man he was holding.

"I could've handled it, Sides!" the man snapped as he kicked Starscream, who had tried to tackle him.

Sides, the one behind the girl, laughed again. "Okay, Sunflower! Hurry it up!"

"I'm working on it!" Sunflower growled as he punched the crazy one, causing his pierced nose to bleed.

The dumbfounded girl sat their and tried to determine what the hell was going on and what she should do. Her train of thought was interrupted, though, as she was lifted into the air.

She screamed and started kicking the cheeky man who had made her airborne.

"What the fuck! Put me down asshole!" she barked.

He shrugged. "Okay."

She screamed as she hurtled back towards the Earth. But instead of landing on hard ground, she landed in something soft and... leather?

"Nice of you to drop in!" someone laughed.

She struggled to sit up in the warm leather seat of a fast moving car. When she finally was able to come to an upright position she whipped around and saw Sunflower in the driver's seat. He winked and something wrapped around her tight. She yelped and realized it was a seat-belt.

"What the hell is going on!" she screeched and began to tug at the seat-belt, kicking the dashboard as she did so.

"Hey! Watch it! No wrecking the interior!" he shouted and pushed her shoulders back with one arm, driving with the other.

"Then let me the hell go!" the angry silver-haired girl growled, trying to slap his arm away.

"You sure do have a bad mouth don't you? Listen sweetheart, you might as well just sit back and calm down. You're coming with us whether you like it or not," he said sternly, his bright blue eyes glaring at her. They seemed to say, "Sit back and shut up."

She growled and bit his arm.

"Ouch! What the fuck?" he yelped.

"Don't call me sweetheart," she spat. She sighed in a frustrated manor and sat back, crossing her arms.

"You gonna be a good girl now?"

"Fuck off."

"I'll take that as yes."

She looked back at the camp which was getting smaller as they drove away. The jet's were still there.

_'They're gonna destroy it...' _she thought. It was nothing new to her.

"So aren't you gonna thank me?"

"Excuse me?" she said, giving him a hateful look.

"I said, aren't you going to thank me?" he repeated.

"I have no reason to."

"I saved your life!"

"You did nothing close to it! I didn't want anything to do with this damn war of yours and that's why I was there! Now your gonna take me into the heart of it aren't you? I would've much preferred to be killed there than to be around fucking heartless, violent Cybetronians like you!" she screamed. _'We're all heartless... Nothing but light...'_

His face made something tug in her inner being. He looked hurt like a kicked puppy, his bright blue eyes seemed to get dim. She looked away quickly. The area right beneath her breasts began to sweat as something she hid there grew warm.

_'Nothing but light and clockwork.' _she kept telling herself as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! ^.^ I shall get the next chapter as soon as possible. (i iz a very lazy krouton)


	2. We're You Having a Nightmare?

You know I started writing this story during the summer two years ago.

I finally posted the first chapter in August.

I just posted the second chapter in December.

I'm horrible at this aren't I? XD

Transformers (c) Hasbro

Golden-haired girl who is to be named later (c) Trasnformer-Wannabe as she is known on Deviantart and I can't recall her fanfiction name but I know it has something to do with peanuts... XD

_

* * *

_

_A little girl, around three years old, cowered in fear under a tattered blanket in the corner of a dark, dank room. Her clothes were wrinkled, ripped, and thin. She shivered from the cold and her own horror. Her bright violet eyes were wide, she was too afraid to close them. An angry man could be heard screaming from somewhere inside the same building._

_To her, the entire room shook with every shout. She couldn't exactly make out what he was saying, but she could understand a few words like, "Whore! Failure! Slut! Worthless! Trash!," mainly because she heard them all the time..._

_She flinched as a woman screamed in pain. There was a loud crashing noise, and then all was silent..._

_The sound of footsteps started making their way towards the door. She panicked and tried to pretend she was asleep._

_As soon as her eyes were closed the door was thrown open. Someone began to shake her so hard she thought it might kill her._

"Wake up!"

The silver-haired girl bolted upright, thrashing violently. She quickly realized there was no one shaking her. She hugged herself, gasping for air, and realized her eyes were watering. She wiped her dripping, violet eyes and steadied her breathing. She soon took notice of the golden-haired girl crouched next to her with wide, blue eyes.

"Primus! I'm didn't mean to startle you!" she gasped. "Are you alright?"

The violet-eyed girl nodded, trying not to meet the other girl's curios gaze.

"Sunny said you were mumbling in your sleep," she continued.

"So?" the silver-haired girl said sharply.

The golden-haired girl did not flinch, but she did nod her head softly. She stood up and walked towards three men standing a ways away next to three cars. The silver-haired girl watched them from the corner of her eye.

They were discussing something of great importance it seemed. The golden-haired girl who just spoke to her was worried about something; the violet-eyed girl could sense it in her body language.

A laid-back looking man with mocha-colored skin who was leaning against a Porsche Boxster Spyder started to speak. He seemed to be relaxed but of course she couldn't tell because of the bright blue sunglasses that hid his eyes from view. He gave a fun smile which seemed to calm the golden-haired girl a little, but did not relieve her tense stance. She nodded.

The silver-haired girl tore her eyes away as she felt someone's gaze boring into her. Her violet eyes locked with the bright blue ones of the man from before.

_'Sunflower, right?...'_ she thought curiously.

Her stared at her, studying her, but he was soon distracted by the other man from before, Sides, who quickly started a deep conversation with him.

As she carefully looked around, she realized that they were the only people in the middle of the desert. As she made sure they were busy in their discussions, she stood up and dashed off into the vast expanse of the desert, running as fast and silently as possible without them noticing her.

But one did notice her, his bright blue eyes following her retreating form as he tried to remain tuned into what his brother was saying. He didn't follow her.

For now.

xxXXxx

Her silver hair was stuck to her forehead with sweat as she finally stopped. She was panting heavily. She was dehydrated. The last time she drank something was earlier in the morning at the camp, and as she looked to the sky she could see the sky starting to pink with the afternoon. She had been running for a very long time, almost an hour and a half. The only thing she was thankful for out of her race was that everything about her was enhanced, better, stronger.

But she was not made immortal; she could feel her strength weakening after her long trek. She didn't know where she was.

_'Does it matter?' _she thought. _'I would give anything to just go to sleep and not wake up...'_

With that thought, she sprawled out on her back and closed her eyes, feeling the cool desert night brush across her face. She began to lightly doze, not caring if she was protected or not.

As she began to drift off to sleep, she became unaware of the sand as it started to shift.

* * *

Yes it's a very short chapter but I felt like I should have left it off there for anticipation XD

And yes I know, not really any names yet. I iz sorry o3o


End file.
